phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Galería:Perry el Ornitorrinco
180px-Baby_Phineas_and_Baby_Perry_-_cropped.jpg 180px-Perry_the_platypus.png 325px-Perry_watching_game.jpg 180px-Perry_Smiling.jpg 180px-Perry_as_a_mindless_animal.jpg 200px-Perry_time.png Doofenshmirtz y Perry (14).jpg Agente p002.JPG Perry-ornitorrinco.jpg Perry doof.JPG Perry golf.JPG Ppppppeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy.JPG Jgujr.JPG Fje.JPG Perry ew.JPG Hola perry.JPG Perry mmmmmmmmmmm.JPG Pery el orni.JPG Ooooooooo perry.JPG Carro partido.JPG Doof no llega.JPG Doble doof.JPG Uuuuuuy perry.JPG Doooooooooooooofffff.JPG Nn.JPG Pppppppppppppppperrrrrrrrrrry.JPG Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.JPG Perry llora.JPG Perry el ornitorrinco p.JPG Bvvfdrf112.JPG DoofPerryenemigos.png El Día del Ornitorrinco.jpg 185px-We wish you a merry christmas 24.jpg PerryzNavidad.jpg Perry swimming.jpg -Phineas talks to Perry.png Perry in the backyard.jpg Agente p (francia).png X-Perry vs perry.jpg Perry vs. Perry.JPG 185px-Ferb Latin3.png Perry Family Christmas.jpg -Ferb Latin3.png -Perry in Ferb latin.png 150px-Platypus Plumber.jpg ¡Qué bonitos ojos!.jpg Perry bébe.png ¡Qué bonitos ojos! 2.png Skiddley Whiffers 10.PNG Vestíbulo.JPG Sala2.JPG Habitación sin identificar.JPG Gradas.JPG Siempre Más Allá 26.jpg 150px-Care for some pepper.jpg 150px-Agentp - grouchoglasses.JPG Perry capturado.png Perry deshidratado.jpg VanessaDoofenshmirtzYPerry.JPG VanessaYAgenteP.JPG Perrygato.jpg Perry 2.jpg 212px-Perry the Puppy.jpg Skiddley Whiffers 7.PNG ImagesCAW7KQPF.jpg Perry lo siento.png Perry 10.png Perry.png Perry siendo psicólogo de Heinz.png Skiddley Whiffers 8.PNG Baby Perry.JPG Agent pp.jpg Perry spy badge.png Doofenshmirtz y Perry (4).jpg Doofenshmirtz y Perry (1).jpg Doofenshmirtz y Perry (2).jpg Phineas durmiendo con Perry.png Ferb durmiendo con Perry.png PerryYElPoopinador.png 200px-Dennis takes Perry's hat.jpg Perry 6.jpg 180px-Doof and Perry at Reception Desk.png LOL!!.JPG LOL!.JPG LOL.JPG No pensarias eso.jpg No entres a mi habitacion.jpg Perry durmiendo en la cama de Candace.jpg Telepuertos.jpg Candace sostiene a Perry.jpg Candace y Perry en el suelo.jpg Cuantas veces les dije.jpg Se cambiaron sus cerebros.jpg Doofenshmirtz y Perry bailando.jpg Perry bailando.jpg Perry bailando 2.jpg Doofenshmirtz y Perry bailando 2.jpg Doofenshmirtz y Perry bailando 3.jpg Doofenshmirtz y Perry bailando 4.jpg Doofenshmirtz y Perry bailando 5.jpg Perry bailando 3.jpg Perry bailando 4.jpg Doofenshmirtz bailando 7.jpg Perry es atrapado.jpg Perry con sombrero antiguo.jpg Perry mojado.png Interiores4.png Perry se resbala en DMA.png Perrys2.PNG Perrys.JPG Ornitorrinco banjolista.png Perry Pink Background.jpg Perry en la trampa de pepinillo.jpg Me Voy.jpg Take care.jpg Secreto revelado.jpg Gr.png Agente p ataca de nuevo.png 865.PNG 7876.PNG 545.PNG ICON-GAME-Phineas1.jpg ICON-GAME-Phineas2.gif Www.disneylatino.com screen capture 2011-8-13-17-56-26.png WALL-Phineas-1024x768.jpg Mission.jpg Interrumpidos Image82.jpg 1314573550.jpg EFT 5.png PDA 7.PNG Cdn 8.PNG Cdn 7.PNG Cdn 2.PNG Invisible hasta la tasa.jpg Entrada Tipo Casino.jpg Perry con vestido!!.jpg Agent P explorando la-casa Divertida.jpg Perry inflitrates through the pool.png PFAT2D Image9.jpg Granja Lunar.png EllaVaADecirTeLoDije.jpg Agente P guarda su sombrero.png Perry Triste.png Mamifero Movil.png HardToFightInABallgown.jpg Phineas-y-ferb-perry-25654.jpeg Slider ornitorrinco.jpg PerryTreeSlide.png PerrySavesVase.png DoofenshmirtzComputer.png DoofenshmirtzDate.png Cuddling Perry.png What'sThatNoise.png Perry con lápiz de labios.png Broken door.jpg Stinky limburger.jpg Age Accelerator-inator.png Perry with cheese.jpg Old Perry.png Old Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz.jpg Perry trapped in cake mix.jpg Dr. Doofenshmirtz banging keyboard.jpg The lightbulb and the 6000 still on the screen.jpg Perry Doofenshmirtz Zinc Foil.jpg Dibujo.jpg So, Ferb, what should we do tommorow.jpg 5.jpg 8.jpg PerryysuTradicionalEscondite.png Fuera de trampa.png Dentro de trampa.png PerryandMeap.png Perry&yard sale stuff.jpg Perryshorts.jpg PerryyPinkyelevador.jpg 180px-PerrySpiesOnDoofsDate-1-.jpg Perry asustado.JPG Perry and Peter.jpg Perry Pone Un Huevo.jpg 800px-CandaceThe Platypus.jpg 800px-PerryTheTeenageGirl.jpg 150px-OLO-COOL 335.png 185px-Nice entrance, Agent P.jpg 185px-Only the President with the best facial hair of all!.jpg 185px-Mailing himself to his lair.jpg Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.JPG Niños12Días.jpg Perry way of the platypus.jpg Ornitorrinco.jpg R.JPG Perry 123456.JPG Perry puso un huevo.JPG Uuuuuuuuu.JPG Reeeeeee.JPG P y p.JPG Perrrrry y.JPG Perry, Phineas y Ferb cepillandóse.JPG Perry peinando a Ferb, con la ayuda de Phibeas Flynn.JPG M.JPG ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Perry, el Ornitorrinco!.JPG Perry 123.JPG Bartolomé.JPG No son Ornis.JPG Perry the Actorpus.png 150px-Watching the vicious cycle.jpg So.jpg Enojado acuatico.JPG 185px-PerryTheatre.png 185px-Movie chair trap perry.jpg 185px-Are You My Mummy16.jpg 185px-Are You My Mummy03.jpg Doof bailando la macarena...................PNG Doof bailando la macarena..................PNG Doof bailando la macarena.................PNG Doof bailando la macarena................PNG Doof bailando la macarena...............PNG agente p (francia).PNG Te presento a mi asistente Vanessa.png Px-478.png 200px-Phineas and Ferb in their space suits.jpg Px-PerryCapturedbyPigeons.png Px-Agent T Bio.JPG Px-Perryandtheagents.jpg 185px-Wax Robots Perry.jpg Cheese Loving Perry.PNG Perry!.PNG Perry and Doof first meet.jpg Doof at TV.jpg 345px-ATSD Pic6.png 335px-AtSD E3 pictures 04.jpg Perry come.jpg Viendo a Doof.jpg Perry eating cereal.png Brain Drain (42).jpg Brain Drain (41).jpg Brain Drain (40).jpg Brain Drain (39).jpg Brain Drain (33).jpg Brain Drain (32).jpg Brain Drain (31).jpg Brain Drain (23).jpg Brain Drain (22).jpg Brain Drain (21).jpg Brain Drain (89).jpg Brain Drain (88).jpg Brain Drain (81).jpg Brain Drain (127).jpg Brain Drain (124).jpg Brain Drain (123).jpg Brain Drain (122).jpg Brain Drain (121).jpg Brain Drain (120).jpg Brain Drain (119).jpg Brain Drain (117).jpg Brain Drain (112).jpg Brain Drain (107).jpg Brain Drain (102).jpg Brain Drain (101).jpg Brain Drain (121).jpg Brain Drain (100).jpg Brain Drain (120).jpg Brain Drain (119).jpg Brain Drain (117).jpg Brain Drain (139).jpg Brain Drain (150).jpg Brain Drain (166).jpg Candace y Agente P.png Perry se burla de Candace.png Perry-paracaidas.jpg Primera Dimension.png Perry en pañales.jpg Paloma de doof.png Perry de fensor.png PerryCapturedbyPigeons.png Perry in Park Form.jpg Agent P!.jpg Peery frustrado.jpg PFAT2D Image2.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch11.jpg Perry thinking.jpg Perry en un restaurante.JPG Curse you Perry the Platypus.PNG Exercise trapped perry.jpg Perry zaps with a remote.PNG Photo.png Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image70.jpg Dance 2.PNG Dodge, Perry the Platypus, DODGE!.PNG Doof in a wedding gown.jpg Perrysad.png Perry as Wexler.PNG Perry'sEntranceAtlantis.jpg Perry cansado.jpg Happy Perry.PNG Perry mira tele.jpg Perry trapped 2.jpg Perry stand.jpg Cheese Loving Perry.PNG -Perry listhens to Monogram.PNG Baila con dyp.jpg Perry.png Perry in the backyard.jpg Gurudev Perry.jpg Todo mejora con Perry.jpg Perrysad.png Perry el Dragónorrinco.jpg Perry Pone Un Huevo.jpg El ejecutivo sostiene a Perry.jpg Gurudev Perry.jpg Perryshorts.jpg El ejecutivo sostiene a Perry.jpg 180px-PerrySpiesOnDoofsDate-1-.jpg -Perry listhens to Monogram.PNG -Phineas talks to Perry.png 150px-Agentp - grouchoglasses.JPG 150px-Platypus Plumber.jpg Perry feo.jpg|Perry bajo el rayo del laser de afeador|link=El Día más Tranquilo de Todos Chocando la cara de doof al vidrio.png Perry a punto de chocar la cara de doof con el vidrio.png Perry luchando contra doof.png Tratando con perry.png Golpe a perry.png Perry conduciendo.png Perry golpeando a doof.png Perry escapando.png Trampa de perry.png Perry y doof1.png Computadora conectada a GPS guiado por perry.png Monograma dando orden a perry.png Perry escondido.png Perry inflando un perry inflable.png Perry observando de reojo.png Normbot8.jpg Normbot5.jpg Carl3.jpg Meap1.jpg Doof cayando.png Chocando la cara de doof al vidrio.png Perry a punto de chocar la cara de doof con el vidrio.png Perry luchando contra doof.png Perry golpea a doof.png Tratando con perry.png Golpe a perry.png Perry conduciendo.png Perry golpeando a doof.png Perry escapando.png Trampa de perry.png Perry y doof1.png Computadora conectada a GPS guiado por perry.png Perry debajo.png Monograma dando orden a perry.png Perry escondido.png Perry inflando un perry inflable.png Juego13.jpg Juego12.jpg Juego11.jpg Juego10.jpg Juego9.jpg Juego8.jpg Juego7.jpg Juego6.jpg Juego5.jpg Juego4.jpg Juego3.jpg Juego2.jpg Juego1.jpg What.jpg Perry t-shirt.jpg Trampa de agente p en el episodio.png Boceto.jpg Perry t-shirt2.jpg PerryTronic.jpeg El mejor Show- ¡Envivo!.jpg Trampa de AGENTE p.png AGENTE p serio.png Agente p golpeando a doof encogido en su sombrero.png Agente P metiendo a doof encogido en su sombrero.png Perrysonriente.jpg perry_agente_001.jpg Dinastia Doof (75).jpg Dinastia Doof (74).jpg Dinastia Doof (72).jpg Dinastia Doof (63).jpg Dinastia Doof (58).jpg 640px-Perry_staring_at_Doof.jpg 640px-Perry_and_the_flower.jpg 640px-Malvado_Amor_21.png 150px-Perry_surfs_to_safety.jpg 640px-In_the_park.JPG _perry_enojado_.png|perry enojado 202a-_perry_dice...png|perry habla 202a-_perry_semiacuatico.png|perry semiacuatico 202a-_ven_aqui_perry.png 203b-_perry_agrees.png 203b-_perry_con_periodicos.png|perry con periodicos Mal corte de cabello Image52.jpg Mal corte de cabello Image14.jpg Agente P manejando la nave.png Agente P abriendo con cerradura una puerta.png Agente P en la guarida con un nido.png Agente P entrada secreta.png 203b- perry con periodicos.png Skdfjaojf.PNG Disney Channel España ¿Qué hacéis juntos. 0001.jpg Agente p esquivando pirañas.jpg Perry esquivando las armas.jpg Captura 2.1.jpg Captura 9.jpg Captura 8.jpg PerryAreadePiedra.jpg cometa kermillian 4.2.jpg Cometa kermillian 0.3.jpg Cometa kermillian 0.4.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 3.5.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 8.0.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 7.9.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 7.8.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 2.4.jpg Un mal dia 2.5.jpg Un mal dia 2.4.jpg Un mal dia 2.3.jpg Un mal dia 2.2.jpg Un mal dia 2.1.jpg Un mal dia 2.0.jpg Un mal dia 1.9.jpg Un mal dia 1.8.jpg IMG_2170.PNG IMG_2171.PNG IMG_2154.PNG IMG_2155.PNG IMG_2156.PNG 1000px-Ending kiuan.jpg 1000px-ATSD Pic8.jpg Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Perry el ornitorrinco Categoría:Galerías de personajes